The First Howliday
The First Howliday is the first part of the Howlday Edition feature length episode of Adventures of the Ghoul Squad. Description After learning about holidays and observing a human family in the midst of their celebration, Draculaura convinces the students of Monster High to come up with their own holiday – a howliday! But creating a howliday that includes everyone is harder than she thought. Summary The Ghoul Squad return from their latest monster finding mission (having apparently jumped out of a helicopter) only to discover they have to go to a Humanology class. In the class, Dracula talks about human holidays, such as Christmas and Thanksgiving, and the various strange traditions they have, such as giving presents. When Draculaura asks why humans celebrate holidays, Dracula admits there's no way to know without asking a human. That night, still curious about holidays, Draculaura tries asking the Monster Mapalogue to take her to the local human town. To her surprise, it works, and she teleports to outside a house. Peeking through a window, she watches a little girl and her parents having fun together in their decorated house. She nearly gets caught when she makes a noise, and escapes back to Monster High. Back at school, Draculaura explains to her friends about what she saw, and how holidays are about being with family and friends. She suggests that monsters should have their own holiday to celebrate. The ghouls are in agreement, but are unsure of how they should celebrate the day, especially in a way that will make all the monsters happy. Draculaura suggests they ask the students for their ideas. The ghouls arrange for the students to pitch ideas for the howliday, and everyone comes up with some very strange ideas. Deuce and Raythe suggest a day for performing dangerous stunts (which they demonstrate with jetpacks), Abbey suggests a day based around ice, Gob suggests eating food all day, Gil suggests spending a whole day in water, demonstrating with a tank of water, Cleo suggests her own lavish celebration with a golden sphinx, and Toralei suggests they just spend the day arguing with each other. That night, the ghouls sort through the ideas, but still can't decide which ones will make everyone happy. Suddenly, they hear a loud crash. They enter the main lobby and discover the students are all acting out their howliday ideas. Deuce and Raythe fly about on their jetpacks, and end up crashing into Gob's massive stack of food, creating a chain of events which results in the entire lobby being flooded. As the students argue with each other about who caused the accident, Draculaura gets an idea to bring everyone together, and asks her friends to bring everyone to the library before she runs off. In the library, everyone watches as Draculaura appears on the computer via a video stream. She reveals she has returned to the little girl's house to show everyone how humans celebrate holidays, and how it's all about celebrating together as friends and family. The students apologize to each other, and agreee to all share ideas for the holiday. Draculaura teleports back and declares the holiday will be called All Monsters Day, and will take place on the weekend, just three days away. Characters Notes Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad